


Good Morning

by crazycatt71



Series: Jack/Ianto/Owen [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have some fun in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Owen woke with a warm weight pinning him to the bed. He opened his eyes and saw a smooth chest.

Jack, he thought. That meant the arm and leg wrapped around him belonged to Ianto. The Welshman was curled against Owen's back, his limbs thrown over Owen. Jack was laying on his back, one arm flung over his head. Owen had snuggled against his chest, his arms around Jack's waist. Owen lay there, feeling warm and content until the pressure on his bladder made him carefully untangle himself from Ianto and head for bathroom. Bladder taken care of, he came back in to the bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed, watching the sleeping men. Ianto snuggled up to Jack, Jack's arm around him, holding him close.

There are two men sleeping in my bed, he thought, two men I've had sex with, several times.

The thoughts made him realize he was sore, but remembering how he had gotten that way made him grin.  He settled on the bed on the other side of Jack.,  He lightly ran a finger along Jack's jaw and down his throat.  He kissed Jack's shoulder, then worked his way down Jack's chest, kisses following hands. Jack twitched when Owen kissed his stomach, but didn't wake.   He traced Jack's belly button with the tip of his tongue, before moving along his stomach.

Jack squirmed, but his eyes stayed closed.  Owen moved down  Jack's thigh,  enjoying the feel of smooth skin against his lips. He sucked on the inside of Jack's thigh, where it connected to his body. Jack moaned. Owen reached out and lightly ran a finger over Jack's hard cock, before wrapping his hand around it and giving it a few strokes. He ran his tongue along the underside of it, swirling it around the head. Jack's hand stroked the back of his head. Owen looked up to see Jack  and Ianto watching him. Owen sucked at the head of Jack's cock, slowly letting more of it slide past his lips until the head hit the back of his throat and he gagged and pulled back.

"Easy, " Jack told him, rubbing the back of his neck, "it's ok."

"Relax." Ianto whispered in his ear, stoking his back. "Take your time."

Owen nodded. He could do it, he wanted to do it. Ianto pulled him close and softly kissed him, deepening the the kiss as Owen responded, parting his lips for Ianto's tongue. 

"Think you can make Jack cum before he can make me?" Ianto whispered, his voice low so Jack couldn't hear.

Owen grinned and nodded. Ianto moved up to the head of the bed.

"Make me cum, Sir," he said, offering his cock to Jack, "before Owen makes you."

Jack's eyes twinkled at the challenge, He twisted his upper body so his head was in Ianto's lap. Ianto groan as Jack's mouth engulfed his cock.  Owen went to work on Jack, licking  the length of his cock before he let it slide past his lips.

He ignored his gag reflex and let it go down his throat.  He worked his mouth along Jack's cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking.  He wrapped his fingers around Jack and pumped his fist as he sucked. He took Jack's balls in his other hand and gently rolled them between his fingers. Owen could hear Jack's muffled moans and double his efforts.  He felt Jack's ball's draw up and knew Jack was close. He let go of Jack's balls and carefully slid a finger in to Jack's ass, making sure to hit his prostrate. Jack's hips bucked and his cum shot down Owen's throat. Owen gagged and jerked back. Iaanto grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close, so he could kiss him. Owen shoved his tongue passed Ianto's lips, sharing the taste of Jack with him.

"God, Jack!" Ianto groaned as his cum shot down Jack's throat.

Owen was pressed between the two of them as Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto. He groaned as his cock rubbed against Ianto. Ianto looked down and smiled.

"Owen seems to have a bit of a problem, Sir." Ianto told Jack.

Jack looked over Owen's shoulder at Owen's hard on.

"That is a problem." he said. "Think we can help him with it?"

"I'm sure we can come up with a solution." Ianto said.

Owen trembled as Ianto kissed his way down the front of his body while Jack worked his way down his back. He grabbed the back of Ianto's head and moaned as Ianto's mouth closed around his cock. His yelp of surprise turned into a whimper when Jack bit his ass, then sucked on the mark.  Jack kneaded and squeezed the cheeks of his ass, then parted them, running his tongue along the crack.  He shivered at the feel of Jack's warm breath blowing across his hole as he blew on it before he began to suck on it.  Owen's brain melted under the sensations the two mouths were causing. Soon he felt the pressure build. With a cry, he exploded his release in to Ianto's mouth. He collapsed on his side with a groan.

"Good morning." Jack said, nuzzling his neck as he stretched out beside him.

Owen agreed, it was a good morning indeed.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
